


Life With You: A Series of Mandomera Prompt Ficlets

by Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Prompt ficlets, SO MUCH FLUFF, clan of four, fluffy ficlets, things are getting really spicy now, things get Spicy, upping the rating, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker/pseuds/Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker
Summary: It's late, when he finally gets home. Tracking down his latest bounty had taken longer than expected and all Din had wanted during those long stretches in hyperspace was to be back on Sorgan with his aliit, his family.The first thing he does is check on the kids. The baby (Grogu, he has to keep reminding himself) is curled up in his little pod and clutching a stuffed frog that's almost as big as he is. Din stifles a laugh as he sees Winta sprawled out on her bed with her mouth wide open.Content that the kids are safe and sound, he creeps through the hut to the room he shares with Omera. Truthfully, he doesn't have to be sneaking anywhere around the vicinity of their bedroom. She's always awake when he gets home—no matter how late.------A collection of Mandomera prompt ficlets! It's exactly what it sounds like. This is nothing more than cute and spicy and fluffy Mandomera ficlets. Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Winta, Din Djarin/Omera, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Omera, Omera & Winta (Star Wars)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first ficlet is for TheHeartOfAMandalorian and her prompt, "shirtless cuddles"! Hope it lived up to the hype!
> 
> I'm taking prompts over on Tumblr @sheena-is-a-punk-rocker or in these comments if you don't use Tumblr.

It's late, when he finally gets home. Tracking down his latest bounty had taken longer than expected and all Din had wanted during those long stretches in hyperspace was to be back on Sorgan with his _aliit,_ his family.

The first thing he does is check on the kids. The baby (Grogu, he has to keep reminding himself) is curled up in his little pod and clutching a stuffed frog that's almost as big as he is. Din stifles a laugh as he sees Winta sprawled out on her bed with her mouth wide open.

Content that the kids are safe and sound, he creeps through the hut to the room he shares with Omera. Truthfully, he doesn't have to be sneaking anywhere around the vicinity of their bedroom. She's always awake when he gets home—no matter how late.

Predictably, Omera _is_ up when he steps through the door of their room. She flashes a tired smile his way and he nods in response. “Welcome home,” she whispers.

He crosses the room to the chair and starts the painstaking process of removing all his gear. Omera is by his side in an instant. “Need any help?”

She's bound to have noticed how stiffly he's moving. Din grants permission with a nod and she begins removing his pauldrons while he works on his vambraces. Her fingers graze his ribs as she unclasps his cuirass and he hisses out a breath through his teeth. Her hand stops and she presses her palm against his ribs gently. He tenses up at her touch.

She leads him over to the bed and quickly helps him remove the rest of his armor, the flak vest, and all but the last two layers he's wearing. Then her hands touch the sides of his helmet and he nods. Even after all this time, she still never assumes it's okay—she _always_ gets consent, and Din loves her all the more for it.

Omera smiles once she can see his face and he can't help but smile back. She places the helmet gently on the nightstand and then cups his jaw. “I missed you,” she says, before kissing him softly.

Din ignores the pain in his side and wraps his arms around her tightly—pulling her into a deeper kiss. Her hand curls around the back of his neck to bring him closer and then she's climbing into his lap and straddling him. His bruised ribs scream in protest but he ignores it and pulls away from her mouth so he can trail heated kisses along the length of her throat. His hands snake under the hem of her nightshirt to grip her thighs and she moans softly when he nips at her collarbone.

Her right hand moves to grip his bicep, in between where his pauldron and vambrace usually sit, and she stops. He reluctantly pulls away from her neck and sighs. “It looks worse than it is.”

He can see her frown as her fingers linger over the tear in his duraweave shirt and the raised flesh from when he cauterized the wound. “What happened?” she asks.

“Bounty had a vibroblade on them. Didn't check thoroughly enough for any weapons.”

She climbs off his lap. “Let me get a closer look.”

Without hesitation, he removes his duraweave shirt and the thin t-shirt underneath, leaving his chest bare. He's come a long way since the first time they shared a bed together.

She inspects the slash with her fingers and then reaches for the basket of medical supplies sitting on the bed. This is, after all, the reason she's still up in the first place. Every time Din gets home from a job, Omera is there waiting with medical supplies to patch him up.

He hisses through his teeth when he feels a cold washcloth against the still sensitive skin. “Sorry,” Omera apologizes, as she continues cleaning up the dried blood surrounding the wound. It must have opened up again without him realizing it.

Next, she places a bacta patch on the cut and wraps his arm in a bandage. “There. All better,” she says, with a gentle kiss to his bicep. She pulls back to look into his eyes. “Anything else? You flinched when I touched your side earlier.”

“It's just some bruised ribs. I'll be okay.”

Her cool hand feels good against his bruised skin, and he lets out a sigh of relief. “They don't seem to be cracked, which is good,” she says. “Unfortunately there's nothing I can do for the bruising.”

He snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her down onto his knee. He drops a soft kiss to her temple. “That's okay,” he whispers.

She cuddles closer and kisses his jaw. “Well luckily you're home and can take it easy for a while.”

He hums in agreement and they lapse into a comfortable silence. Omera's fingers reach out to touch his right arm—right over the mythosaur skull tattoo that spans the length of his forearm. It's usually hidden by his shirt and vambrace. Honestly, he forgets it's even there half the time but Omera has been fascinated by it since she discovered it on their wedding night. Her new favorite thing seems to be running her fingers over the lines of the tattoo—she spends hours doing it mindlessly when they're cuddling in bed. The lines of the tattoo are slightly raised, from where the black ink had reacted to his skin and scarred it.

Din closes his eyes and can feel himself relax as her fingers continue caressing his skin. He suddenly shakes himself awake and Omera chuckles softly. “Time for bed?” she asks.

He hadn't realized how tired he was until just now. He doesn't even have the energy to respond with words and instead just nods, as he toes off his boots.

He doesn't protest as she ushers him into bed. He has just enough energy to mumble an “I love you” before pulling her as close as possible—her back to his chest. He drops a kiss to her shoulder and then drifts off to sleep with Omera still tracing the lines of his tattoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Omera love their children dearly, but they have the absolute worst timing. Things get both spicy and hilarious in this one, sent in by rpcvliz, when the kiddos keep interrupting Mandomera alone time after Din's been gone for a week. Takes place immediately after chapter 1

Omera awakens to the sensation of Din's lips on her neck. He kisses a path down to her shoulder—nudging the collar of her nightshirt aside with his nose in order to access more skin—and then back up again. She had missed this. This latest job took him away from her for an entire week.

She reaches one hand behind her to grasp the back of his neck and she can feel him smile against her shoulder. “Morning,” he rasps, voice still rough from sleep.

“Good morning,” she replies, and then lets go of him so she can roll over onto her back. Din shifts his weight to one arm so he doesn't crush her. And then she's snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a desperate kiss.

He kisses her back just as desperately, and readjusts so he's laying between her thighs and pressing her back into the bed with his full weight. He breaks the kiss and proceeds to attack her neck and collarbone with nips and kisses. Omera moans softly and shivers in anticipation when Din grasps her leg and hitches it around his hip.

He's just snaked his hand under the hem of her nightshirt to grasp her thigh when he suddenly stops. It takes her a second to figure out why. She tries to focus through the haze of lust, and then she hears it.

The sound of little feet pitter pattering towards their room.

  
Omera can't help but laugh and then laughs harder when Din buries his face in her neck and exclaims, “Dank _farrik_!”

He rolls over onto his back just in time for little Grogu to come barreling through the door and launch himself onto the bed. He scrambles up to the head of the bed and jumps onto Din's chest. He lets out a happy coo before bopping his fuzzy green forehead into Din's nose.

Din sighs but picks Grogu up anyway as he sits up so he can give his son a proper keldabe kiss. “I missed you too, buddy.”

Grogu coos happily and cuddles closer to Din. It's the cutest thing Omera's ever seen.

* * *

Din grabs her hand sometime in the afternoon as she's taking a break from weaving baskets. She shivers in anticipation once again when she realizes he's leading her towards the barn. Both of them are frustrated and wound tight since their morning interruption.

Din pulls her through the curtain at the entrance and he wastes no time in yanking his helmet off so he can crash his lips into hers in a heated kiss.

Her hands immediately move to around his neck and she rakes her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer, and he groans.

He pulls away from her mouth so he can trail kisses along her throat as he walks them in the direction of the table. Her back hits the table and Din grabs her by the waist to hoist her onto it.

Din trails his hands up her thighs, under her dress, and pulls her to the edge of the table. Omera grabs him by the belt to pull him closer.

She shudders when she feels his teeth nipping at her collarbone and then he's kissing a path back up to her lips, capturing them in another intense kiss.

She's just about to unbuckle his weapons belt and holster when they hear footsteps thundering towards the barn.

It's Omera's turn to bury her face in his cloak and curse.

They have just enough time for Din to shove his helmet back on and help Omera down from the table before Winta runs through the door.

“Mama!” she exclaims. “I can't find the—” she cuts herself off with a little squeak as she takes in the sight of her parents innocently holding hands. “Sorry!” she yells before dashing back out the door.

Omera and Din both burst out laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation. She takes his helmet off so she can give him one last lingering kiss. “I should probably go see what she needs. We'll continue this later?”

He grumbles but kisses her one last time and lets her go.

She's waiting for him to finish putting the kids to bed that night. She's been itching to get him alone _finally_ without too much of a chance of interruptions. Din emerges from the room Winta and Grogu share and sighs. “They're finally asleep,” he whispers. Then he grabs her hand. “C'mon.”

“Where are we going?” she asks, as he leads her outside and towards the trees.

“My ship,” he answers simply.

Omera shivers in anticipation for the third time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Din shielding Omera from the rain with his cloak", sent in by @amariemelody over on Tumblr! Things uh... things got way spicier in this one... Whoops.

The hatch hasn't even closed all the way before Din is yanking his helmet off and pulling her into a heated kiss.

They pick up where they had left off in the barn with Din walking them to the ladder that leads up to the cockpit. The rungs dig into her back and he hoists her up onto the second rung and pins her there with his full weight.

Omera moans loudly when his mouth leaves hers to nip at her neck and she reaches for his weapons belt and holster. Without taking his lips away from her skin, Din rips his gloves off and trails a hand up her bare thigh under her dress. He hitches it around his hip and she claws at his belt, letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously. She'd been waiting for this all _kriffing_ day.

She grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into another desperate kiss. She breaks the kiss to trail her lips along his jawline and up to his ear—where she whispers _exactly_ what she wants him to do to her.

He groans as he buries his face in her neck and then does just that.

* * *

Din's heart is pounding and they're both breathing hard in the aftermath. He's pretty sure he blacked out for a second too. Omera cards her fingers through his sweaty hair as their breathing returns to normal.

He sighs and leans into the contact, and once he has his breathing back under control, he picks his head up and kisses her softly.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. It's still intense, but much less frantic than the other ones they've shared today. Din braces against the ladder and makes sure he has a good grip on Omera before pulling away and moving them towards the tiny berth.

Along the way, Omera pulls away from the kiss and unwinds his cloak from around his neck. She tosses it somewhere behind them and then proceeds to trail soft kisses along his jawline and neck.

Once they reach the berth, he deposits her gently onto the bed. Then he stands up and starts removing his armor as quickly as possible. She sits up and asks, “Can I help?”

He nods and she helps remove his thigh guards while he gets the upper half of his armor. Finally, he's left in just his pants and a thin t-shirt.

Omera reaches up to snake her arms around his neck and pull him into a gentle kiss. Then she falls backwards onto the bed and drags him down on top of her. They had gotten all of that pent up frustration taken care of. This is about reaffirming their bond.

* * *

They're lying on their sides, skin to skin—her back to his chest—in the bunk. The sleeping compartment is small, really only big enough for one person, but neither one of them cares. It just gives them an excuse to cuddle even closer than usual.

“How long have we been gone?” Omera asks quietly.

Din peers at the chrono built into the wall and does the math. “Not long,” he tells her. He sweeps her long hair out of the way so he can kiss the nape of her neck. He smiles against her skin when he feels her shudder.

“Think we should head back?”

The hand that had been tracing idle patterns on the soft skin of her stomach pauses as he thinks about it. Neither one of them particularly _wants_ to move right now, but it's an important question. Winta always sleeps through the night and Grogu's nightmares have become much less frequent since he started training with the Jedi.

“We can probably stay for another hour or so,” he eventually concludes. His hand moves to tease the skin of her inner thigh and she moans softly. “Do you want to leave right now?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“Not particularly,” she says breathlessly.

So they don't.

* * *

As much as they'd _like_ to stay in the Razor Crest all night and set aside their responsibilities, they _are_ parents, and their children always come first and foremost.

Omera is the one who brings up the possibility of one or both children needing them in the next hour—given their luck today—and Din agrees. So they reluctantly get dressed and prepare to make the short trip back home.

It starts raining almost the second they leave the ship, and it's not a light drizzle either. It's almost winter on Sorgan, which means colder weather and more rain.

Din immediately swings his cloak around her shoulders to help keep her dry and she smiles. She doesn't mind the rain but appreciates the gesture all the same. He switches on the light on the side of his helmet to help her see the path, which she also appreciates. The cloud cover has obscured both of Sorgan's twin moons.

She grabs the edge of Din's cloak and pulls it tighter around her and then grabs his hand. The downpour lets up a little once they reach the cover of the trees. They walk in comfortable silence for most of the trip.

Then it happens. Omera yelps as her foot slips on some wet leaves and she can feel herself falling. Din's arms immediately reach out to catch her. “You okay?” he asks as she stands back up again.

She's a little shaky but overall okay and she tells him so. He tilts his helmet to the side as he thinks, and then he's unwinding his cloak from around his neck. He wraps it around Omera's shoulders and then he's picking her up—one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. She squeaks at the sudden movement and clings to his neck. He looks down at her and she _knows_ he's smirking under that helmet. He continues onward and she relaxes into his embrace. She can't help but notice that his neck is on full display without his cloak in the way and now it's _her_ turn to smirk.

She presses a kiss to his neck and she can feel his pulse hammering under her lips. She smiles against his skin and proceeds to press soft kisses along the length of his throat. His grip on her tightens. She reaches one hand up to cup the back of his neck. “Hey,” she whispers.

His helmet swings downward to look at her and she stretches her neck to press her forehead against the cold beskar of the front of his helmet. He leans down and nudges her back so she doesn't have to stretch so far.

The moment lasts for several seconds and Omera is reminded of the night he proposed—both of them wrapped up in his cloak while the rain fell outside.

She pulls back to look directly into his visor and presses one hand to the cheek of his helmet. “I love you _so_ much.”

He leans into the contact and echoes the sentiment in Mando'a before continuing to walk towards home. Omera cuddles as close as she can and his arms tighten around her.

By the time they make it back to the village, the relentless downpour has lessened to a light drizzle. Din sets her on her feet and says, “I'm gonna go check on the kids.”

They head in opposite directions. She hangs up the cloak so it can dry and then works on getting out of her wet clothes—without the cloak and Din's body heat, the cold quickly sets in.

By the time Din gets back from checking on the kids, she's in her sleep attire and drying her hair with a towel. She helps him out of his beskar and multiple layers before wrapping her arms around him tightly. He's practically a human furnace and she gladly soaks in his warmth. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “C'mon. Let's go to sleep.”

She lets him usher her into bed and as soon as he's changed his clothes, he's cuddling close and wrapping his arm around her to pull her to his chest. She's asleep within moments.

She wakes up several hours later when she feels a kick right between her shoulder blades. She frowns and turns around—and then has to stifle a giggle. Little Grogu is wedging himself between them and Din is awake and looking exasperated. He meets her eyes and shakes his head and sighs. She just smiles, with a head shake of her own.

The little one finally settles down and is soon snoring away softly. Din pulls Omera as close as he can with their son in the way. The baby's soft snores and her husband's warmth finally lull her back to sleep.


End file.
